


She's waiting for me

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You loved Charles for a long time but time never seemed appropriate to confess. One night, after another nightmare Charles came to your room to wake you from, you finally tell how you feel.





	She's waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Charles raises his head from the book he was reading in bed when his own name reaches his thoughts. He looks around like he’s expecting to see someone in his room, but then he understands that this call was only in his mind, so he tosses the book away and instantly climbs out of the bed. Charles rushes to the corridor and stops to listen, to hear something with his ears before he uses his mind, but when he hears nothing another cry reaches his thoughts and he finally understands that it’s you. He runs to your bedroom, gives your door a short knock and enters expecting to fight whatever is bothering you at this hour, but he freezes when he sees that no one’s here.  
When you cry out in your sleep he goes to your bed and sits on the edge, gently touching your shoulder. He wants to wake you up more gently, with his power, but he promised that he will never invade your thoughts so he just shakes your shoulder with hopes that it won’t scare you.  
You open your eyes after about third shake and instantly sit up in your bed, breathing heavily.  
“Charles?” You ask still a bit dizzy and he puts his palm on your forehead.  
“You’re burning.” He mutters and when he meets your puzzled eyes he sighs. “You called for me. In your dream. I don’t know what it was about.” He instantly reassures you before you can get mad. “I thought something serious is bothering you, but you were just having a nightmare.”  
“Did I wake you up?” You ask and rub your forehead because you feel how your head is hurting.  
“No, I wasn’t asleep. Are you feeling alright?” He leans to see your face and you nod.  
“Yeah. A little bit shaken up but alright.” You squeeze out a smile and Charles slowly nods, deciding if he should believe you.  
“What your dream was about?” Charles asks curiously but you shake your head.  
“I don’t remember. Really.” You sigh. “Sorry for this.” You mutter not knowing how better to call this whole situation.   
“It’s okay. Just get some rest. Tomorrow we will be saving the world.” Charles gives you one unsure smile and you smile back nodding.  
“Yeah, we will. Goodnight Charles.”  
“Goodnight, Y/N.” He whispers before leaving your room. He stops in the doorway for a moment, then closes the door.  
________________________________________  
The day in Cuba’s beach changed everything. Erik was gone with Raven and Charles… Charles was more wounded emotionally than Erik’s a stray bullet hurt him physically. At first he tried to pretend that everything’s alright, but as he ‘got rid’ of Moira he fell. He stopped using his wheelchair and closed himself in his room. After six months Alex and Sean were called to serve the nation and only you and Hank were left. Idea to have a school for mutants failed and it broke Charles’ spirit.  
________________________________________  
You wake up because you feel like you are being shaken by someone. When you open your eyes and sit in bed you notice that Charles is by your side with his wheelchair. It surprises you because he refused to use it again about a week ago. You know that Hank is working on some cure but he didn’t say anything to Charles yet.  
“Charles.” You exhale and he looks at you, his eyes are sorrowful.  
“You had a bad dream again. Sorry to wake you up.” He puts hands on the wheels ready to leave your room, but you jump out of bed and stop him.  
“Charles, I can’t take this anymore. I can’t.” You shake your head.  
“What are you-“  
“I love you, Charles. I do. And if you don’t feel the same way about me that’s alright, but I can’t keep silent anymore.” You sit on the edge of your bed and Charles slides closer, taking your hands into his.  
“Do you really love me?” He asks, practically whispers, and you nod. “Even if I’m like this?” He glances down at his legs and you lean towards his face, looking Charles in the eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter to me, Charles. I love you not because you can or can’t walk. Love is not about that.” You explain and he looks at you, reading your eyes when you know he could be reading your mind, but slowly Charles raises his hand, he presses his palm against your cheek and gently pulls you closer kissing you.  
You close your eyes, letting him kiss you when suddenly you feel spark in your lower belly. Your feelings were never about physical closeness, but right now you feel like you need him more than emotionally. You want to show him that you love him just the same despite that he’s in a wheelchair.  
So you stand up, raise your nightshirt and straddle him, surprising Charles by this act.  
“Y/N, what are you-“  
“Shhh.” You put your finger on his lips and when he understands he kisses your finger. His arms wraps around your waist and when you pull your finger away you kiss him again, this time more passionately and Charles responds with an undeniable passion of his own. His hands slip down on your naked thighs, touching them carefully, but as the kiss deepens his fingers sinks into your skin, making sure that you’re still here, that you’re not a dream that can disappear any moment.  
You raise just enough to slide down his pajama pants and pull out his hard erection. You are happy that Erik’s bullet didn’t took this from Charles too as it took his legs. You stroke it few times until you squeeze out a moan from Charles’ throat and then you rise before sinking down, letting him fill you with heat and pleasure.  
“Oh Charles.” You breathe out and grab onto his shoulders, starting to move.  
“I love you.” Charles whispers into your lips and you kiss him.  
“I love you too.” You respond. Charles’ grabs you by your hips and helps you move, making it more pleasant.  
His lips land on your collar bone, kissing it and tasting it again and again, smelling your skin. You begin to move harder and faster. You don’t want to rush this but you can’t hold yourself back. Yet to your relief Charles likes this way better and you hear him grunting heavily against your neck when you start moving as fast as you can.  
“Y/N, I-” He starts and you kiss him, shutting him up. You try just a little bit harder and Charles comes undone, moaning against your lips. His voice is just the push you needed and you come undone too, crying out and pressing yourself against his chest.  
Finally you stop and look into Charles’ eyes while trying to catch your breath. Charles is out of breath too, but he smiles, cups your face and kisses you.  
“Are you sure you want to be with me? I have nothing to offer you.” He whispers and you smile pecking his lips with yours.  
“You have everything to offer me. And yes, I do want to be with you. I love you, don’t you remember?” You ask and finally Charles gives you a sincere, soft smile.  
“I do. I do remember and I love you too.”


End file.
